Changes to the Clique
by horsesforever
Summary: Massie and her girls are annoyed when a new actress Jessica is coming to give a speech at their school, but by the way that things are looking now, the clique has more important things to be 'annoyed' about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Massie looked out the window of the Range Rover. Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen, were sitting next to her. They were discussing the trip they had planned, to go to the mall today, but Massie quickly lost interest, and decided to look at all the screaming OCD students that were lined up on the sidewalks. She watched as Ashlee Simpson emerged from her black limo. Principal Burns had invited her to give a speech today. Massie rolled her eyes at the thought of Ashlee Simpson standing at the OCD podium to give a speech to screaming fans. Her thoughts were interrupted when Alicia poked her.

"Massie," Alicia waved her hand in front of Massie's face. "Massie…"

"Huh?" Massie said, turning to face Alicia and the girls.

"We were just saying that we should talk about the mall later," Alicia said, "because of all this stuff going around." Alicia waved her hand, to indicate that she meant the "Ashlee preparation".

"'Kay." Massie said as she stepped out of the Range Rover.

Massie stayed close to her girls as they walked up to the school. She was pretending to type a text message into her phone, to keep away the LBR's that were fighting for her attention.

"Massie!" Carrie nearly smashed right into her. "Isn't it so cool that Ashlee is going to talk to us?"

"Mhmm." Massie mumbled, keeping her eyes focused on Derrington while he talked with his friends. Massie turned to Alicia. She didn't want Carrie to think she was interested in starting a conversation.

"Massie," Alicia giggled.

"Yeah?" Massie said.

"Guess what?" Alicia whispered into Massie's ear.

"What?" Massie responded.

"I heard that Strawberry peed in her bed over winter break." Alicia spoke slowly, hoping that no one else heard.

"Ehmagawd." Massie whispered, and peeked at Derrington from the corner of her eye. _Oh no! _Kristen was standing right next to him! "Uh, hang on a sec Leesh." Massie said over her shoulder as she jogged toward Kristen and Derrington.

"Hey guys." Massie spoke.

"Hey Block." Derrington put his arm around her. _Few._ Massie thought.

Just then the bell rang. Derrington waved and joined his friends at the entrance to the school. Massie and Alicia slowly made their way to the front doors. Once they were in, they were surrounded by a cluster of desperate girls. Massie made her way through the cluster, and stopped dead. There, in the middle of the crowded halls, was Derrington _kissing_ another girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Massie blinked. Maybe she was seeing things. After all, she did fall asleep late last night. She squinted. About the same time she figured out who the girl was, they both pulled back, and ended their 'morning love', with a shy smile and a goodbye. Massie was so mad. Even when Alicia laughed and pointed to an LBR picking her nose Massie walked right by and marched out of the school. Massie caught Derrington right before he turned to walk to Briarwood.

"What...what...what did you just do?" Massie almost screamed.

"Uhh….you saw that?" Derrington's voice shook.

"Of course I saw that!" Massie spoke, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school did!"

"Massie…." Derrington began, but Massie turned on the heel of her Jimmy Choo Platform and walked away.

"You don't understand." Massie said to Alicia during lunch. "He was kissing another girl."

"Massie," Alicia sighed. "Deep breath." Massie inhaled. "Now, who exactly was this?"

"It was……it was……it was Kristen." Massie heard Alicia draw in a breath.

"You must have seen wrong."

"Kristen." Massie said.

"Are you sure?" Alicia spoke.

"I'm sure." Massie widened her eyes and looked at Alicia to let her know that Kristen and Dylan were coming.

"Hey." Kristen said.

"Hey." Massie replied cheerfully. She was not about to give herself away that easily. "What's up?"

"Massie," Kristen started. "I have something to tell you. It might get you mad, but the sooner the better.

And just like that, Kristen told Massie everything.


End file.
